


Lack Of Touch

by joelkanitz



Category: PVRIS (Band), We Are the In Crowd
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joelkanitz/pseuds/joelkanitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning sex on the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack Of Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zain / wierdkids on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zain+%2F+wierdkids+on+tumblr).



> I don't even listen to PVRIS (yet). But Tay/Lynn are quickly becoming my lesbian OTP. So hot. Anyway, enjoy this. I fired it out so fast after such a long writing hiatus (hello again). I hope it's good... it's probably not. Leave a comment or I'll cry, I like knowing if you loved it/hated it/masturbated to it. And y'all should follow/utilise otpprompts, I love them. Lastly, I did not proof-read this. Lastly lastly, I hate how abruptly this ends.
> 
> PS. This is my first time posting to AO3! Very exciting.
> 
> inspired by this otpprompts post // [mibba version](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/603845/Lack-Of-Touch/) // [tumblr link](http://jalexaremyhomeboys.tumblr.com/)

Dim light shining through the curtains, the patter of rain on the window, the soft warmth of the bedroom.

The morning after.

Tay and Lynn were cuddling comfortably, having awoken early at the sound of the bad weather. Or, some would say bad, but it was perfect snuggle weather. The sleepiness was accompanied by bedhead hair on both girls, and the satisfaction of the night before. Neither had any clothes on, but the plan for the day was to watch movies and bake cookies, so getting dressed would have to happen at some point, probably. Lynn was starting to feel like she wanted it to be now, but Tay had her arms draped over her girlfriend, tracing patterns on the underside of her breasts and making her giggle. 

"I had a lot of fun last night," she murmured, pressing a kiss to Lynn's cheek. "Three orgasms in a row for both of us is a new record." 

"A new record that resulted in two of your biggest towels getting soaked," Lynn laughed in response, prodding at Tay's belly under the covers. "We're gonna need to do a load of laundry today." 

"Eh, that's okay, we'll get to that later," Tay shrugged, trying to nuzzle into Lynn's neck. She pressed more kisses there, lips dragging along the soft and musky skin, and Lynn could tell just by her breathing that this was Tay getting settled in for a while. "C'mere, babe." 

"Oh, no, no, no," Lynn shook her head, pulling out of Tay's grasp and getting right up out of the bed. "No way, come on, we're getting up. We're getting dressed, we're gonna eat breakfast and then shower, and then we'll have a nice movie day and bake our cookies. Up you get." 

Lynn stood with her hands on her hips authoritatively, completely nude and not really helping her case because Tay just stared up at her with a telling smirk on her face. How her girlfriend could possibly still be horny after all the sex last night, Lynn would never know, but then that was just what Tay was like. Tay could cum five times in a day and still be ready for another round, and Lynn liked sticking to set plans, so things often clashed when Tay attempted to have a spontaneous fuck right before Lynn had meticulously set out their day. 

"Don't wanna get up yet, I just wanna play with your beautiful naked body," Tay grinned, kicking away the covers to show off her own nudity and running her fingers around her nipples to harden them. Lynn just raised one eyebrow, unimpressed, so Tay tried opening her legs with a playful grin. "Look, breakfast!" 

"Oh, God," Lynn rolled her eyes, turning away from her girlfriend's ridiculous antics and attempts to entice to find her clothes. 

Stretching with her arms high above her head, Lynn glanced around, unsure where on Earth she had thrown her pyjama bottoms last night when she and Tay were in the heat of the moment. She spotted them crumpled in front of the dresser, plucking them up and shaking out the blue and white gingham garment before she stepped into them. And then she spotted her plan black tank-top nearby it, bending over to retrieve that too and slip it over her head.

Meanwhile behind her, Tay was delighted with the view, getting to see Lynn's beautiful slender frame stretch and twist. And, quite frankly, her _ass_ was quite the vision. If Lynn wasn't going to tend to Tay's needs when she was the one causing her to be needy with all that gorgeousness on display, then Tay was just going to take care of it by herself. 

Her hand went straight between her legs, feeling the wetness that had already gathered from thinking of all the things she and Lynn could be doing right now other than cuddling. Not that the cuddling wasn't nice, but God. Her fingers teased between her folds a little and then slowly stroked up, rubbing around her clit in light circles as it started to swell. A small moan left her plump lips, back arching just slightly, and Lynn turned around, mouth falling open.

"Tay! Stop it, for God's sake, have some decency!" she scolded, unable to believe the shamelessness of her girlfriend. "How can you even still be horny?!"

"Because," Tay responded with a lazy smile, growing wetter and biting her lip as it aids her in pushing a finger inside, quickly followed by a second. "You're right there, and you're always so sexy. The lovely Lynn Gunn always makes me horny."

Lynn sighed and rolled her eyes again, crossing her arms. "You think flattering me is going to make me less annoyed that you haven't gotten your butt in the shower yet?" 

"You think telling me off is going to make me less annoyed that _you_ haven't got _your_ butt in bed with me again so I can make you cum?" Tay retorted, spreading her legs defiantly and starting to finger herself with more purpose. 

Lynn didn't say anything and chose to just stare Tay out, even though Tay had to close her eyes after a second while she pleasured herself, fingers pumping slowly and thumb massaging her clit thoroughly. Lynn was beginning to think she was going to lose, and she hated that, but... her shorts were getting kind of damp, and she shifted uncomfortably where she was standing. No way did she want to give in and get into bed _now_ , but she was feeling needy, her pussy making its wants very known between her legs. 

Tay was completely unfazed by her girlfriend standing there trying to stop her from masturbating through pure willpower, on the other hand. She didn't care. She knew for a fact Lynn was going to give in and get into bed, but Tay wasn't going to stall her own fun while she waited for Lynn for finally break. So she just kept going, beginning to rock her hips down against her fingers, thumb flicking back and forth on her clit. A whine escaped her, and Tay started panting heavily, hips working down faster. 

"M'close," she mumbled to nobody in particular, starting to whimper as her orgasm built up. "Fuck. So good." 

Tay bit down on her lip, and just a couple of minutes later, she was orgasming loudly, fingering herself through it until she was satisfied and trembling. She slipped her fingers out and brought them up to her mouth, sucking them clean with a happy moan. And that was about as much as Lynn could take. 

"Okay, that's it. You are so ridiculous," she claimed as she dived back into bed with her girlfriend, tank-top and shorts getting flung off somewhere along the way. "There is no need for you to get off _this_ much." 

Tay giggled, welcoming Lynn back into bed with open arms. "Oh, yes there is! I'm not finished yet, I need to cum again. And clearly you're gonna need to cum too, you're pretty tense." 

"Then it should be my turn first, since you're such a pain," Lynn decided, but she finally cracked a smile, and Tay laughed with her as Lynn got comfortable on her back and let Taylor roll on top. "I'm ready." 

"You mean you're wet," Tay grinned triumphantly as her hand went between Lynn's legs, realising her little self-love session had gotten Lynn quite worked up. "Very wet, it seems. You're dripping." 

"Shut up and rub my clit," Lynn mumbled, a light blush on her cheeks. 

Tay just laughed and did as she was told, occupying her mouth with biting Lynn's neck while she got to work and started rubbing her girlfriend's clit. She put firm pressure on the sensitive bud to start with, rubbing until Lynn was relaxed and moaning quietly with each breath, before sinking those fingers inside her pussy. Lynn could feel her juices slowly leaking down to her ass, and she was starting to think doing laundry today was an especially good idea, because with no towels on hand right now, the sheets were going to get soaked. 

Tay started to thrust her fingers, twisting them and brushing over Lynn's g-spot each time. She started whining at the lack of contact, letting out a sudden cry and bucking her hips when Tay finally rubbed her g-spot properly. The younger girl continued to buck her hips down on Tay's fingers, desperate to have more, have them deeper, have _anything_. She hadn't expected to be so needy, after last night, but she was and she couldn't help herself. With Tay finger-fucking her so well, thumb keeping perfect pressure on her clit, Lynn could feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach already, and it made her whine and stiffen her legs. It was hard not to clench them closed on Tay's hand, juices leaking down to the bedsheets from where her girlfriend was thrusting. 

"Tay," Lynn gasped, arching her back and squirming where she lay. "I'm-- I'm gonna--." 

"Shh, I know, babe, I know, let it out," Tay murmured, eyes focused on Lynn's pussy as she fucked her a little faster. "Let it out, Lynn." 

Lynn moaned loudly, raising her hips into Tay's movements and clutching at the sheets, trying to prepare herself. Tay's thumb unsteadily flicking her clit finally pushed her over the edge and she came with a high-pitched cry, legs trembling as juices spurted out over the sheets.

"Shit!" she breathed when she was finished, head lifting to assess the damage already. 

However, she was immediately shoved back down into the bed again, her girlfriend eagerly climbing onto her and getting into position to ride her face. Lynn almost laughed at Tay's audacity, how she didn't even bother to ask, but of course, her mouth was quickly preoccupied by the smaller girl lowering herself down.

"You could at least wait until I offer!" she complained, muffled by Tay's body.

"Your lack of shoving me away is something I'll take as offering," Tay giggled down at her, to which Lynn just rolled her eyes, wrapped her arms under Tay's thighs, and yanked her down to start sucking on her clit. Tay let out a small cry of shock, not expecting sudden contact to be Lynn's revenge. "Lyndsey!"

It was Lynn's turn to giggle, feeling smug as she lapped Tay's swollen clit and made her writhe. Her girlfriend had already cum once; she would be sensitive, and it wouldn't take long to finish her off. Lynn's tongue slipped easily between her folds, stroking along Tay's opening and moaning at the taste of the wetness it encouraged to escape. Tay gripped the headboard, rocking side-to-side with soft and constant whimpers. One of Lynn's arms unwound itself from Tay's thigh, re-positioning underneath her to tease between her legs. Tay gasped and pushed down, but Lynn moved her finger back until it was grazing over her asshole. Again, Tay made a sound of approval, leaning into the feeling. 

Lynn smiled and moved her mouth, slowly suckling on Tay's clit while she worked that one finger inside her pussy. The juices were pouring from her, some sticky and others dribbling down Lynn's hand. Tay whined in disappointment when Lynn removed her finger, but she wasn't too cut up about it -- after all, there was still a mouth on her, and it was getting her close to a second release. She felt Lynn's finger against her asshole again, immediately relaxing when she realised what was coming. A throaty groan sounded out in the room when Lynn's wet finger sunk inside, pulling out and back in again, just a little. She knew Tay adored this, absolutely adored getting her ass played with, and by the way she was shifting on her knees, Lynn had a feeling her work here was almost done. 

True enough, with some more insistent sucking of Taylor's clit, the older girl began to breathe much heavier than before, hips working in time with Lynn's mouth. Her moans got louder, the feeling of Lynn's finger inside her causing the rock of her hips to be that much more pleasant. 

"Lynn, Lynn... fuck," Tay grunted, tensing up and reaching for Lynn's hair. 

Lynn hummed and sucked at Tay's clit harder, finger pulling out and rubbing over her opening. It was all Tay needed, and with a loud moan, she came over Lynn's neck and chin, juices squirting out and splashing her own thighs. Shakily, she dismounted, and fell down into the bed beside her girlfriend.

It took minutes of heavy breathing for them both to recover, and minutes of heavy breathing for them both to know they were lying in a very dirty bed. 

"I think we have to do the laundry now," Tay panted, her hand finding Lynn's. 

"Or maybe we can do the laundry later and you could finally get dressed and we could get on with today's plans..." Lynn suggested, sitting up and stretching, before she turned back to Tay with an expectant eyebrow raise. Tay didn't move so Lynn just rolled her eyes and swung her legs out of bed. "Well, I'm getting up." 

Tay grabbed for Lynn's elbow, pouting. " _Or_ we could stall again... in our kind of unclean bed...? Just one more time?"

"Taylor! No more sex! This is a sex ban, starting now!" Lynn scolded, standing up and gathering her clothes all over again.

Tay laughed, scrambling after Lynn to chase her out of the bedroom. "We'll see how long that lasts when I'm around all naked and touching myself!" 

"I am not going to break this time!" Lynn called as she escaped into the bathroom and slammed the door to the sound of more laughter from Tay.

Despite Lynn's stubbornness, as it turned out, the next morning was also a morning after.


End file.
